


[东凯]循规蹈矩的世界（下）

by Susan_Kai



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan_Kai/pseuds/Susan_Kai





	[东凯]循规蹈矩的世界（下）

“东哥，我对明天那场跟你吵架的戏拿不稳。下了戏我找你对对戏好不好？”王凯看着靳东还在认真的研究剧本，黑色的镜框架在高耸的鼻梁上，粉红的舌头不经意的舔舐着嘴唇，心里不禁有点痒痒的。听到王凯对自己说的话，靳东抬起头来，眼睛闪着上位者的光芒，想必是明长官的光辉还照耀着。“怎么？不敢跟我吵架啊？”靳东伸手摘下眼睛，捏了捏鼻梁，以免留下印子影响上镜。

王凯离靳东站的极近，他一伸手就将靳东的眼镜拿了过来，架到自己的鼻梁上，然后冲着靳东眨眨眼，神情狡黠不已。“不是不敢吵，是我怕忍不住要跟明长官打架。”说完推了推眼镜架，自顾自的说道，“东哥的眼镜不错，我带着怎么样？”靳东显然还没反应过来，“啊...不错。还有什么打架啊？”王凯露出白白的牙齿笑着，重新将眼镜带回靳东的脸上，凑近着说道，“当然是妖精打架。”

靳东看着王凯两个大长腿一摆一摆的走了，摸了摸刚才被王凯蹭到的脸颊，有点痒。他心想现在的年轻人真是难以捉摸，竟说一些听不懂的话。深深的呷了一口浓茶，靳东又重新将头埋进剧本里。王凯在角落里看到靳东的反应，嘴角翘起来，悄悄的用手指虚虚的点了点他，小声念道，“迟早要吃掉你个老干部。”

“咚咚咚”，靳东正在给妻子打电话，他得安慰怀孕在身的妻子，那边是抱怨不停，而靳东柔声安慰着。王凯收回贴在门上的耳朵，装作没听见似得敲响了门，打定了要进门的心，王凯敲门的力气更重了。里面窸窸窣窣的，打开了门。王凯看到靳东拿着电话一脸抱歉的看着自己，电话那头的声音清晰可辨，“谁啊，这么晚的来找你。”

“剧组的小师弟，来跟我对戏了，你早点休息啊。我挂了。”王凯环顾了一下靳东的屋子，比自己的屋子要大一些，毕竟人家是个角，不像自己，半红不紫。看到靳东挂了电话，王凯赶紧拿出羞愧的表情，“真不好意思啊师哥，我不知道你在给嫂子打电话，影响你们夫妻夜话了吧。盒盒盒。”

靳东被王凯直白的话说了个大红脸，“你们这些年轻人啊，真是什么都敢说。你嫂子怀孕了，心情起伏大，不稳定，这不是每天都得报告行踪吗！”王凯心内暗喜，原来怀孕了，那也就是许久没有夫妻生活了吧。没等王凯开口，靳东指着他说道，“还有，你怎么穿成这样了。”  
王凯的头发被水打湿了，还在不断的滴水，靳东的视线随着王凯脖子上的一条水线下落至胸膛处，消失不见了，他不知道为什么自己禁不住的吞咽了口水。浴袍盖不住王凯细条的大长腿，带子虚虚的系在腰间，再往下，王凯光着脚丫站在毛毯上，因为水渍的缘故，那一片的颜色被沾染的格外深。

“不是说好了晚上来对戏吗，我正洗澡呢，浴室的喷头坏了，来师哥这求助来了。”王凯的眼睛仿佛也喷射着潮湿的空气，黏住了靳东的目光。“多大的人了，也不知道穿鞋子。”靳东责怪着去拿拖鞋给这个年轻人换上，王凯笑嘻嘻的抬起腿换上鞋，他敢保证，正对着他的靳东一定是看到了浴袍下真空的自己，要不然为什么会脸红呢。

“我不是怕师哥等着急了吗！”王凯扭头看了看靳东，他坐在床头，点了根烟，缓解羞涩之意不要太明显。靳东深吸了一口，舒服的吐了一口烟，“年轻人还是要注意身体，着凉了就麻烦了。”声音一本正经的老干部才是最撩人的。王凯倚在卫生间的门框上，故意说着含糊不清的话，“师哥也要注意身体啊，嫂子怀孕，一定把你憋坏了吧。”说完眼神在靳东的下身部位逡巡着，转身就进了浴室。

现在宾馆的设计都有些让人脸红心跳，浴室和房间之间仅有一扇透明的玻璃，用窗帘隔着。开关窗帘的决定权在使用浴室人的手中，这只留一丝缝隙的空间度就是绝好的。潮热的水流冲刷着已经有些微凉的躯体，王凯忍不住舒服的发出了声音。他能从窗帘的空隙处看到靳东不断更换着交叠着的双腿，他转身背对着缝隙，弯下腰来搓揉着脚踝，故意清嗓子发出声音。王凯相信应该能够吸引到靳东好奇的目光。 

饱满的臀（鞥）部，因为弯腰而微张的臀缝，王凯相信只要他看到了，一定会留给他深刻的印象。“师哥，师哥进来帮我搓搓背吧。”王凯的声音被热水氤氲过，沙哑而慵懒。他看到靳东坐起身来，往浴室的方向走去。“你可真会指使人，让我陪你对戏，还得伺候你洗澡！”靳东话里不愿意，可是却没有埋怨的意思。“师哥就当献爱心了，我这孤家寡人的，可不像师哥有人伺候。”

 说完这话，靳东已经打开了浴室的门，一股热浪扑面而来，混合着洗发水的香气。雪白的胴体在雾气中若隐若现，王凯背对着靳东，只是将毛巾反手递了过来，两个手撑在墙壁上，背部弓起来，撅着屁股对着他，这个场景有点熟悉，只不过人不一样，身材更好了。手臂纤长而紧致，背部白皙而宽阔，臀部挺翘而有肉，靳东不知道为什么又想吞口水。 

靳东的愣神让王凯十分满意，他保持着向前趴着的姿态，扭过身来，用祈求的眼神望着靳东，“怎么了师哥？平常光让嫂子伺候了，不会搓背啊？”靳东被王凯的调侃拉回了现实，“你嫂子哪有这闲工夫啊？我也是自己搓，要不然就去浴池里找人搓。”说完将毛巾搭在王凯的背上，细细的摩挲起来，“上边，脖子痒。”王凯就像一个等待哥哥帮助的孩子，靳东也乐的惯着他，就往前凑了凑，细腻的睡衣已经蹭到了王凯的臀尖。

 热水突然喷撒了下来，把靳东吓了一跳，也结结实实的给淋了个透。“盒盒盒，对不起师哥，突然就想恶作剧了。你别生气。其实我也想帮你搓背！”靳东本来想生气的心都被这个青年给弄的没脾气了，“让我说你什么好啊？真是孩子脾气！之前没听经纪人说过惹我生气了后果很严重吗？”王凯看着靳东的睡衣被水湿过后紧贴着身体，乳珠和不可描述的部位的轮廓都被刻画了出来，暗暗窃喜，“可真大，也不知道自己一会儿能不能吃的下。” 

但是脸上的表情一定是非常愧疚，他转过身子来对着靳东，垂着脑袋，两个手搅在一起，“师哥别生气了，我真的也只是想开个玩笑，我帮你搓背赔罪还不行嘛？”靳东看着瞬间蔫儿了的人，有些想笑，“行啦，看你认错态度良好，姑且原谅你了。”说完转过身去，将早已湿透的衣服脱了下来。

 “师哥，结婚好吗？”因为靳东坚持要帮王凯先搓完，所以保持着之前的姿势，靳东在王凯身后卖力的劳动着。“婚姻是好是坏还得个人体会。”靳东给了一个说了白说的答案。王凯撇了他一眼，“师哥真是太狡猾了，不愿意给师弟小小的建议！”靳东真想治一治这个狡猾的师弟。

 靳东捏住了王凯的后脖颈，凑到他耳朵前，“让你不老实，好好趴着。”王凯感受到师哥的气息和堪比春（鞥）药的气声，小肉（鞥）棍不自觉的膨胀起来，为了掩饰自己的尴尬，他不自觉的扭动起屁股。“师哥，还有谁这么趴着让你伺候过啊？” 王凯故意说着模糊不清的话语，靳东脑内顿时想起自己曾搂着妻子的窄腰在背后驰骋的感觉，身下之物有复苏的迹象。靳东刚想快点离这副美妙的躯体远一点，王凯扭动的臀部就蹭到了苏醒的巨物，让它一下子变得更精神了。王凯当然知道刚才扫到了什么部位，这让他更加得意了！

 靳东有些慌张，却又在刺激中品味到了一点期待，慌乱中手上的力气就没了分寸，忽轻忽重。王凯装作不知道背后发生的一切却计上心来。“哎哟”王凯手掌打滑，身子要往前栽，靳东眼疾手快的捞起身前人的腰，将他往自己的方向带。挺立的昂扬，不偏不倚，正插臀（鞥）缝，里面的滑腻感，让靳东既惊讶又舒服，呻吟声从嘴里泄了出来，出卖了本就敏感不已的身体。

“师哥，你......”王凯的臀（鞥）缝之间早如他对靳东的心思一般，黏腻不已，早在来之前，他就给自己作了整套的扩张和按摩，润滑剂已经被长长的手指涂抹在了内壁的每一寸肌肤上。王凯吃惊的叫声让靳东感到十分尴尬和羞愧，他的赶紧离开这个高热的环境，不管是自己，还是身下之物。“对不起，我...”靳东作势就要站起身来。

“别动...师哥，我的腿抽筋了。”王凯的话让靳东傻傻的楞在原地，手臂还怀抱着细腰，昂扬之物还待在温柔乡里，场景有说不出来的暧昧。“嘶...”王凯咧着嘴抽着气，仿佛腿肚子真的转了筋一般，谁让他是好演员呢。嘴上的抽气带动着身体的紧缩，王凯故意将力气用在臀（鞥）部，夹了夹卡在臀（鞥）缝中的小可爱。果不其然，小可爱禁不住挑逗的更加硬挺了，真是诚实的家伙，王凯内心开了花。

因着刚才险些摔倒，王凯的手臂已经脱离了墙壁，改到拽着靳东环着自己的臂膀，臀部高翘，在身后人眼中，仿佛求欢一般。加之嘴上喊痛，呻吟声起，靳东久未发泄的器官，此刻只想找一个入口，一头钻进去，然后狠狠的研磨鞭挞。“好点...腿好点了吗？”靳东克制着自己的声音，害怕下一刻就发出粗喘，可是下身的膨胀不能让他当做什么都没有发生。

“没有....嘶....师哥，你抱紧我，别把我摔了。”王凯好似对身后之事没有感觉一般，注意力好似都放在了腿上。可是臀部的运动，王凯可一点没有落下，不断的收缩放松。小可爱没有退出，反而是有一点一点被吞噬的迹象。王凯已经能够感觉到洞口有高热的顶撞，他的小屁股扭得更欢实了。

王凯这边美滋滋的，靳东的感觉可不好受。情欲被迅速的勾起，暧昧的姿势被严肃的理由坚持着，不可描述的地方正在向洞穴前进，所有的一切都变得不可控了，靳东已经感到自己的前端分泌出了准备征战的爱（鞥）液，这份温热黏腻的触感，他已经许久没有尝到了，靳东的克制力已经快要丧失殆尽。

“王凯...我....我扶你去床上吧。”靳东的理智让自己勉强断断续续说出这句话。“嗯，好，师哥你扶我一下。”王凯心想到嘴的肥肉无论如何也没有放开的道理，他一手撑着墙壁，装作起身的姿势，臀部向后一送，一杆进洞。“啊...”甜腻的声音和厚重的喘气声交织在了一起，两个人都感到了极大的满足，王凯被插的腿软，靳东又用力往身上带了带。

“师哥....师哥好涨。”王凯扶着墙，臀部上翘的更厉害。靳东被王凯这幅模样折磨的难受，但是既然已经迈出无法挽回的一步了，干脆就一起沉沦吧。靳东用力抓紧王凯的细腰，开始了早在脑中演练了无数遍的驰骋，肉体拍打的声音和黏腻的水声无不提醒着两个人，这场运动有多么的淫（鞥）乱和放肆。

“师哥...师哥...饶了我。”王凯的声音颤抖，嘴角止不住的上扬，果然比想象中的更长更粗，塞满了他空虚的身体。“对不起...是你...你先招惹我的。”靳东的声音被不断的升级的活塞运动打断，内心的黑暗已经侵蚀到了身体的末端，他只能凭着本能，不断占有着眼前的这个男人。

“不...我没有...”王凯的语气中满是求饶的味道，仿佛真的是靳东恶魔上身，禽兽欲望占领高地。“啊...师哥，师哥我不行了。”王凯的声音婉转而缠绵，黏腻而甜美，听得靳东只想狠狠贯穿他。“啊...啊...额...师哥”王凯经不住情热的折磨，尖叫的释放了自己，内壁却因为高（鞥）潮开始了收缩，让靳东欲罢不能。

“王凯，别夹的...我这么紧”靳东伸手拍打在肉感的臀（鞥）瓣，结果只能让内里的束缚更加炙热，“师哥...师哥太大了，我...我不行了。”王凯此刻已经沉溺在欲望的陷阱中，顾不得当初是想要挖给谁的了。靳东的眼睛发红，喘息声更大，动作也更加激烈，他只想将欲望释放在眼前这个人的身体里。

“啊...师哥...烫...好烫”王凯的声音已经变得有些沙哑，心跳的速度剧增，滚热的精华喷涌进早已准备好的通道中，王凯全身无力，几近跪下。靳东将巨物抽出，怀抱起王凯向屋内走去，身后的地毯上，一滴滴浓厚的液体标记了他们行走的方向。王凯的脑袋埋在靳东怀中，体内的精华缓缓流出，他不得不承认，自己又硬了。这个循规蹈矩的世界，让他见鬼去吧。


End file.
